Love and Quidditch
by Writing Cramp
Summary: A Harry/Cho romance. After Ravenclaw unfairly loses in Quidditch to Slytherin, Harry talks to Cho about the game. In the process, he gets more than he bargained for.


**Love and Quidditch**  


  
Category: Romance (Harry/Cho)  
Rating: PG  
Summary: After Ravenclaw unfairly loses a Quidditch game to Slytherin, Harry talks to Cho about the game. In the process, he gets more than he bargained for.  
Final Warning: Again, this story is a Harry/Cho romance, with no other ships and no characters other than a short supporting role by Ron. If you can't stand H/C (or you hate Cho), this probably isn't the fic for you.  
  
***  
  
"...And Draco Malfoy has caught the snitch! Slytherin wins, 190-50!" Lee Jordan announced, before throwing the microphone down in annoyance. Harry and Ron watched in disgust from the stands as Draco's teammates rushed in and congratulated him.  
  
"Oh man, I can't believe Slytherin beat Ravenclaw!" Ron said angrily, pounding his fist in anger. "How on earth did Malfoy catch the snitch before Cho? She's a much better seeker!"  
  
Harry nodded, agreeing. "Ravenclaw definitely played a better game," he mused, "But all the breaks seemed to go Slytherin's way."  
  
"I bet Slytherin cheated again!" Ron snarled, his face turning as red as his hair. "In fact, I'm sure they did!"  
  
"Don't worry about it," Harry replied. "I know I can beat Malfoy next week, tricks or no tricks."  
  
"I know....but still! It's not fair!"  
  
"I know, Ron, I know," Harry said sadly, patting his friend on the back reassuringly. "But there's nothing we can do about it."  
  
"Eh, you're right as always," said Ron as he began to cool down. "You coming home with me?"  
  
Harry paused a moment to consider the question. "No, Ron, I have business to attend to. I'll see you a little later."  
  
"All right, Harry," Ron said, leaving. "See you soon!" Harry sighed as Ron ran back home, probably to discuss the game with Fred and George. Ever since Ron had become the Gryffindor keeper, his enthusiasm for Quidditch had only continued to grow. Harry didn't know how much longer he'd be able to take it.  
  
Harry walked nervously over to the Ravenclaw locker rooms and sat on a bench outside them. He'd decided on the spur of the moment that he wanted to talk to Cho about the game. He wanted to know if Slytherin, as Ron and he suspected, really had cheated in the game, in order to better prepare him for the game against Slytherin the following week. _Besides, _he thought with a blush, _any excuse I can get to talk to her is good._  
  
Although she'd taken Cedric to the Yule Ball over Harry, he still was attracted to the Ravenclaw seeker. Ron had told him to give it up, that he'd never get a date with Cho. Harry knew he was probably right. But still, there was a slim chance...for the moment, he pushed those thoughts out of his mind. _You're here to talk to her about Quidditch, not your love life,_ he reminded himself.  
  
It was a long time before Cho finally emerged. She was the last one to leave the locker room, and looked a little upset, undoubtedly from losing. Harry couldn't help but blush as he saw the beautiful girl.  
  
"Cho," Harry muttered too quietly for her to hear. "Cho!" He called in a louder voice.  
  
"Go away," Cho grumbled without looking back.  
  
"Wait! Cho, it's only me!" Harry cried desperately. Hearing that, she stopped and turned around. When she saw who it was, she smiled.  
  
"Hello, Harry," she said softly, looking slightly embarrassed. "I apologize for telling you to go away. I thought you were...someone else. Someone who'd bitch to me about the Quidditch loss."  
  
"It's okay!" Harry said quickly. "The time I lost a game in third year, I felt the exact same way about seeing my housemates." He patted the spot next to him on the bench. "Would you be willing to talk to me about the match? I'd like to know a few things to prepare for the Gryffindor vs. Slytherin match next week."  
  
"I'd love to," she replied, taking the seat. "It'll help me relieve some of the anger I feel, you know, to talk to someone who won't kill me for not catching the snitch."  
  
"I definitely won't do that!" Harry chuckled. "You played a really great game today, Cho. I would've been hard pressed to beat you." Harry said, hoping he sounded genuine.   
  
"Thank you," she said softly, happy to hear some praise. "That just makes the loss all the more frustrating."  
  
"It actually puzzled me," Harry began. "You guys played so well, yet you still lost. It made me think...well, that Slytherin was up to its usual business, if you know what I mean."  
  
"If you mean 'usual business' as in cheating, you're absolutely right," Cho said, taking her anger out on the words. "In fact, I've never seen so much foul play in my life!"  
  
Harry nodded. "Damn Slytherins. I'm not the least bit surprised. Hooch must be going blind. I don't know how we're going to beat Slytherin next week if they cheat like that."  
  
"No, you'll be fine. She seems to suddenly gain her eyesight back when it's the Gryffindor vs. Slytherin match," Cho said with a hint of bitterness in her voice. "They won't be able to get away with as much. Besides, you're far better than Malfoy will ever be."  
  
"Okay, you have a point there," Harry said, deferring to her. "What sorts of things did they do, anyway?"  
  
"Oh, the usual," Cho replied. "Pushing Ravenclaws off their brooms, magically directing the bludgers, keepers using the beater sticks. They just did it in great excess."  
  
Harry nodded thoughtfully. "I'm impressed your team handled the distractions so well," Harry said to Cho. "I don't think you give yourself nearly enough credit, Cho. You're a great seeker; I bet you could play professionally someday."  
  
It was Cho's turn to blush. "And you're the best seeker Hogwarts has ever seen, Harry."  
  
Harry smiled, not knowing quite not how to reply to that. "Well, I guess I'll just fight Malfoy with my own tricks, like I usually do," he said. "Thanks for telling me about the match, Cho."  
  
"No problem. I feel much better now, too; thanks Harry." Harry nodded in acknowledgment and started to get up, having gotten the information he needed.  
  
"Wait, don't go," said Cho. "I want to keep talking."  
  
"Really?" asked Harry, shocked and thrilled all at once.  
  
"Yes," she said, laughing gently. "Harry, I had no idea you were such a considerate person! That was so nice of you to come and significantly improve my mood."  
  
"Th-thanks," Harry stammered; now he was blushing furiously. "You're not bad yourself, Cho."  
  
"No, I'm nowhere near as kind as you," Cho replied with honesty. "You asked me so nicely to the Yule Ball last year, and I turned you down rather rudely."  
  
"But Cho, how can I blame you for that?" Harry said, a bit surprised. "You had a date, with-" he paused, unable to form Cedric's name on his lips. "Um, were you two serious?" Harry asked quietly, after a long pause.  
  
"Honestly? We were good friends. We met because, similarly to you and me, we compared notes as Quidditch seekers. We never went out in a romantic sense, though," Cho responded. "I miss him, too, Harry. But his death wasn't your fault. You know that, right?"  
  
"I-I guess," Harry said. He felt pained thinking of the entire situation.  
  
"You're reminding me of him, today," said Cho with a smile. "He was a good Hufflepuff, kind, loyal, and considerate. You have all that, plus that incredible Gryffindor courage. We Ravenclaws are too single-minded for the loyalty and trust the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs seem to have."  
  
"Gee, thanks Cho," Harry said, amazed as he gathered up his courage, realizing this might be his best chance to get a date with her. "Y-you know, Cho, I really think I'd like to get to know you better."  
  
Cho looked into his eyes, causing the blush to deepen. "I think," she said strongly, "I think the feeling is definitely mutual."  
  
Harry looked at her back, delighted. "Great!" he said enthusiastically. "Do you want to meet me, say, next week at our Hogsmeade trip? We can spend some time together."  
  
"That sounds wonderful, Harry," Cho said genuinely. Then, there was a long pause. Cho quietly stood up. "I hate to go now, Harry, but I have homework to start. It was wonderful talking to you."  
  
"And being a typical Ravenclaw, it's probably not due for another week, right?" Harry replied with a wink.  
  
"Yes, but you know that we genuinely love to learn. Starting homework right away is fun for us," she explained.  
  
"Ah, sounds like my friend Hermione. Well, it was nice talking to you, too. So, I'll see you next week, then?"  
  
"Definitely, Harry." Cho leaned over and gave Harry a quickly kiss on the cheek before leaving. "Good-bye, then," she said, walking away.  
  
Harry was flustered, delighted, and bewildered all at once. In a bit of a trance, Harry got off the bench and began to walk back to Gryffindor. Ron would be so pleased to hear about his date...all due to Quidditch and Slytherin's cheating ways. But, for now, he could stop worrying about Slytherin's Quidditch antics, Voldemort, and all other problems. Instead, he could go to bed full of happy dreams about Cho Chang.  
  
THE END  
  
***  
  
Comments: I've noticed that there are really only a small number of Harry/Cho fics out there, especially compared to the sheer volume of fics that pair Harry with Hermione, Ginny, and Draco. Although H/Hr is my favorite ship, I think H/C definitely has possibilities and could be an incredibly cute couple. I also think Cho deserves to be portrayed in a more positive light than she is in most fics. That's what essentially compelled me to write to spur-of-the-moment fic. I hope you enjoyed it, and, if you read this far, I'd certainly appreciate a review, no matter how short or evil you make it!


End file.
